Roses For You
by Lady Osiris
Summary: It's Mother's Day in Ningenkai, and with a little push from Kurama, Hiei visit's his Koorime mother's grave...


Lady Amun: It's mother's day! Happy Mother's Day!

Lady Osiris: This was totally my idea! . We really don't see Hiei's feelings towards his mother and this is what this mini fic is about!

LA: Sorry if Ruri's OOC or if Hiei is, we kinda haven't seen Ruri's character before (looked up profiles for this) and haven't seen Hiei in so long!

LO: Here is our Mother's Day based fic!

'The Land of Ice and Snow…sounds like that story Kitsune read the other night…' The small demon thought, looking around the desolate land where the Koorime race used to reign. His red eyes scanned the area carefully, as if looking for something.

'The Fox…said this was tradition, right?' He walked further into the territory. He hadn't been here in ages, since he came looking for revenge on the very ones who condemned him for being different.

He stuck out horribly in the white snow, wearing all black. To be honest, he didn't think there was anyone around, not anymore.

He walked silently for what seemed like countless hours until he came to a small gravesite made of ice. A woman was bowed over it, but she seemed to have noticed the fire demon's coming.

"What brings you here, Hiei?" She asked, not looking up from the site.

He shrugged, but made no other response.

"I didn't think you'd return…without Yukina."

Still he made no response.

She smiled and finally lifted her head. Her blue hair seemed disheveled and her eyes were red. Upon further inspection, he noticed a few golden Koorime Hiruseki Gems lying in the snow.

"It's a ningen tradition…to pay respects to your mother…" He replied when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ningen…?"

"An ally told me off it. I thought…I should…"

The woman smiled a bit more and nodded. "I understand."

He pulled out a small gem that was given to him years ago. "Ruri, was she really upset?"

She looked taken aback by the question but quickly recovered. "She cared for you deeply, no matter how different you were. It didn't matter that you were male, or that you were a fire youkai. What mattered to her was that you were her son. She lays here now because of the deep grief she felt when the Elders told her to get rid of you."

"I know…" He gripped it tightly in his hand. "A youkai should never feel that kind of weakness."

"No matter how much you don't want it to be true, it is. Yukina takes so much after her mother…doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know."

"If you look deep enough, you'll be able to pull what little memories you have. You came back for revenge all those years ago, just like I hoped you would."

"Hn…"

Ruri stood and sighed. "So a ningen tradition brought you here?"

"Yes…"

"I never thought that would be your excuse." She teased slightly.

'What did he call it again…?' "Mother's Day…I think that's what he said it was…"

"Who's he?"

"Kurama…" He growled. "It's not really any of your business."

She giggled but nodded in response. "I'm sure she would appreciate you coming, even if you were pushed into it. I'll leave you be, I'm sure you would like to speak to her alone." Ruri bowed and left the immediate area, waiting for Hiei to finish his visit before returning to hers.

"I never understood any of this…" he muttered to himself. "It made no sense."

The wind blew slightly harsher than normal, but quickly returned to normal. 'You're listening then…'

'It looked so easy for Kurama…damn ningen traditions…stupid Fox!'

"I'm no good at these things…" 'Why am I here again? To make a fool out of myself? Oh…'

He pulled out a bouquet of slightly miffed roses Kurama forced him to take. _At least give her these to show respect! I'm sure she regretted everything that happened. Think of them as a silent thank you._ The Youko turned human voice rang clearly in his head.

He laid them down at the head of the grave, and bowed his head in silence for a moment.

He straightened, but kept his eyes firmly on the spot. "I suppose this is a Thank you…" He smirked. "Maybe even an 'I'll be back' you never know with me."

He turned his gaze to Ruri and nodded. She nodded and smiled once she had come into a clear view of the grave. "Thank you Hiei."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know…but, still. It makes my heart swell to know that we did not destroy everything about you. You were a sweet child, even for the few days we knew you."

He scoffed.

"Yes, I know, it really would damage your reputation wouldn't it?"

"Just be glad I don't cut off your head."

"I would welcome it." She sighed.

"To be free of pain, you would die?"

"We aren't ones to take pain well. Koorime are kind at heart, Hiei. Even you have that buried down deep, somewhere."

"To die because you hurt—that's a coward's way out. To live and fight through it—that is a true sign of a warrior."

"Then I guess I will have to fight."

"Be there for Yukina."

"Hm?"

"I have my reasons for my request. Just do it. I'm sure that she has heard of the holiday as well, and should be here soon."

Ruri nodded. "Fine, I owe you that much."

He snorted. "You owe me nothing."

Before she could respond, he had disappeared. She smiled and turned back to the grave. "Hina, your son has become a great man, no matter how much he will protest to it." There were footsteps behind her and she turned quickly. Yukina stood there. "I'm here to pay my respects."

Lady Osiris: So? R&R! We were thinking about adding Yukina's but, I don't think so. We all know what she would probably say.

Lady Amun: Thank you!


End file.
